Broken Hybrid
by kellym01.2
Summary: Growing up Bloom had no idea why everything seemed to be against her, hated by her peers a meeting at the park could change her whole life, and allow her to discover her true heritage Co-Written with Dragon's Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

The summer sun shone over Gardenia and for many of its young, this was a time of family and no school, though even now summer was nearing its end. For one, however, it was just a normal day with the added bonus, there was no school. Walking in the park on her own was a girl with cyan blue eyes, and long orange-red hair that stopped just above her knees, she possessed a pale complexion. Her name was Bloom and unlike everyone else she was only happy that there was no school; because it meant she didn't have to deal with any of the names, the teasing or the accusations about how she looked.

She wasn't ugly, the opposite in fact. Her body was almost perfectly sculpted big breasts, hourglass shaped figure, wide hips, a plump and well-rounded butt, long shapely legs, she looked fair more like a supermodel then anything but that was the problem for her. Growing up it seemed she was different and all the girls hated her it, the guys…that was best left unsaid and that didn't even begin with the weirdness that had happened to her.

Her only friend, if you could call him that was her pet bunny Kiko who had decided to sleep in this morning, well now afternoon. Bloom looked down as she thought about her life.

 _'Sometimes I wonder why I am so different...'_ She was brought out of her rather depressing musings when something slammed into her side, knocking her onto the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry." An unfamiliar voice came, as Bloom got up to her feet she was met with the sight of a girl with blonde hair wearing a sparkly orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same colour, three powder blue leaflets style wings upon her back, looking down at her. Bloom stared at the winged girl for a moment.

 _'Didn't know cosplayers were about today.'_ She internally muttered, her gaze narrowing as she brushed off her jeans and low-cut shirt.

"Hand over the sceptre." A rough voice yelled, Bloom cast a tired eye of her shoulder. A mountain of a man stepped into view, wearing a little too much costume make up in Bloom's opinion, yellow from head to toe with pink contacts and purple overalls.

"Come and get it!" Cried the blonde, lifting the aforementioned sceptre.

 _'Great I'm in the middle of some sort of fantasy roleplaying game.'_ She mentally scoffed.

The ogre glared at Bloom, before glancing back at the small red creatures appearing from behind him and the trees. He then turned back to her with a glare.

"Ghouls take care of our little interloper!" He yelled causing the little things to grow at her.

"Wait but I'm not a part of this!" Bloom yelled out as the things jumped at her.

Something in the back of her mind told her that this shouldn't be right. As the things jumped at her, Bloom closed her eyes, her head raising, her hand lifting, a warm pulsating sensation spread over her hand, like a wave of energy flowed from her fingers.

When she opened her eyes she saw the 'ghouls' collide against a yellow glowing barrier before exploding into bursts of ash and light.

The barrier was gone as Bloom looked at her hands. "Did...did...did th-that really just happen?" She questioned herself for a moment wondering if she was sleeping or dreaming, _'I'm... I'm not dreaming...'_ Then it dawned on her. This was real.

"How is this possible?" Bloom gasped, her voice barley a whisper as she stares down at her open hands.

"Don't start day dreaming girl!" The blonde yelled as she blasted a handful of ghouls that had managed to get closer to the redhead. Bloom looked up with a frantic expression.

"What?"

"I can't protect us both, either start fighting or start flying." The blonde snapped stressfully as she blast another set of ghouls back.

Bloom's mind was in overload at all this. From what seemed to be going on was she had stumbled into a fight between a girl firing blasts of light at small creatures that she was pretty sure shouldn't exist being led by what seemed to be a real life Ogre.

"Hello you listening?" The blonde cried as Bloom was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Ah what...ahh.." Bloom looked from her hands to the girl in confusion, unsure about what she should do, or how she had just done that. The blonde looked at her, it clicked in her mind. "You don't know how to use magic." The blonde knocked away another ghoul with her sceptre before turning back to the redhead.

"Ok I can't get into it…just reach for that same energy you found within you, the core, when you formed that shield and focus it, force it out like this! Raising Sun!" the blonde yelled blasting the small creatures that jumped at her and Bloom and when the flash disappeared they were gone but more came at them.

"Feel the power and force it through your body, will it out." The blonde continued, Bloom held out her hands thinking about that energy and it's strange feel and to her surprise a small ball of energy formed and was launched at a ghoul burning it away into ash and light.

"Good, just keep doing that!" The blonde called as she blasted another dozen or so ghouls with a beam of light. Bloom felt a powerful warmth begin to pulsate in her hands as they began illuminate with a light scarlet glow, she felt the line to her heart, dully feeling her core. This was beyond incredible.

"Don't start day dreaming!" Bloom's eyes shot up, blasting another small ball of energy at a ghoul, destroying it just before it reached her. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat.

The blonde slammed her sceptre into the ground, sending a burst of light taking out the rest of the ghouls. The Ogre glared at them, internally cursing and questioning how this could have happened. He directed his glare at the redheaded girl but something seemed off about her.

Bloom conjured another energy ball before letting it loose on him. The Ogre brought up his arm to block it but that gave the blonde the opening she needed with a downward swing she released a wave of light which knocked the Ogre away and down. He looked around taking in the fact that he had no more ghouls left now the tide had turned against him.

"This isn't over fairy." He stood up, his palms slamming together and the Ogre vanished, in a puff of smoke.

"Great just what I needed." The blonde sighed at this before turning to Bloom. "Hey thanks for the help, I didn't know there were any fairies left on earth…oh I'm Stella by the way." Stella introduced herself. Bloom paused at hearing this. She was a fairy? When she was younger she had dreamed of being a fairy, before she grew up and things in her life took a downward turn.

A frown settled upon her face, how could she be a fairy? Her parents were human, she was human. This was reality...not a fairy tale.

"Look I don't know what happened her but I'm not a fairy...it's not possible."

Stella looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Then how do you explain all of this then? Or the fact you just like blasted away those ghouls with some amazing magic." Bloom didn't know how to reply to that. If the pounding of her heart was anything to go by, this wasn't a dream but if this was real, what did that mean?

"I... I have no idea." Bloom admitted. Stella looked at the girl before she spoke.

"Hey is something wrong?" She walked up to her now noticing the baggie outfit she was wearing with a bit of curiosity. Bloom sighed, looking away.

"No, no it's nothing." Her voice betrayed her words.

"You know…I was heading to a school for fairies, maybe you would like to come with me?"

Bloom sent a sceptic look towards the apparent fairy.

 _'This can't be real...'_ '

Stella sighed as she began to flap her wings, lifting herself a few feet off the ground; extending her hand she summoned a glowing orb of light in her palm.

"Do you still refuse to believe?"

"This is impossible..." her voice barley a whisper.

"How is it impossible? You have seen magic for yourself and even performed it, yet you still doubt it."

"Magic isn't real." Bloom growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Clearly it is."

"But it can't!"

"Look at your hand." Bloom turned her gaze to her hand, her right fist now engulfed in a bright flame that was slowly creeping up her arm and yet she didn't burn.

"You can't tell me magic doesn't exist." The fires vanished and her gaze fell to the floor. Her shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"Fine...you can tell me about this school as we head back to my place."

…

As Bloom stepped into her home she recalled what Stella had told her about Alfea. It was apparently the most prestigious school in the universe for fairies to learn how to use their powers. Apparently the school was far off in a realm called Magix which was apparently another planet far from earth and Stella herself explained that she was the Crown Princess of Solaria a kingdom with three suns shining in its sky. Magic and other worlds.

If she was told this a week ago she would found the idea laughable just thinking about it, but today she had just met a fairy princess, fought an ogre and several ghouls, and the icing on the cake she found out that she was magical herself.

Stella followed behind her, her outfit had changed into a regal orange dress, her hair down and star shaped earrings with a matching gem embedded necklace adore itself around her neck. Her wings had disappeared and Stella explained that she had transformed back from her fairy form.

"Nice place…your parents out?" Stella questioned as the sound of yapping came as a blue furred rabbit hopped up to them, "Who is this?" She asked as the rabbit looked at her with his head slightly tilted.

"That's Kiko." Bloom replied as she tore a piece of paper from a nearby notepad and jotting down a message for her parents, sticking it on the fridge.

"Going to a boarding school, see you in summer." Stella read aloud, her eyebrows furrowing as her eyes followed Bloom as she head upstairs.

When Stella got up to Bloom's room she found the redhead was busy packing everything she could. Stella noticed a few drawings on the floor spread out all around.

"Hey so if you don't mind me asking, why did you just write a note to your parents? Aren't you going to call them or something?" Stella questioned with the note in her hand. Bloom sighed at this. She didn't talk to anyone about this before and furthermore no one had asked her about it.

"Knowing them they wouldn't notice I'm gone until they read it." Bloom answered not even bothering to stop what she was doing.

"What do you mean?" Stella found herself asking before she could stop herself. Bloom hesitated a moment before she proceeded to continue packing her bags.

"I mean what I said, we're not exactly close."

Stella could see quite clearly that Bloom wanted to drop the topic completely, something else she noted was Bloom's clothes, they were all baggy and quite big for her.

Bloom finished packing everything up as Kiko jump up to her.

"Alright I'm all packed up." Stella looked at the bag before waving her hands over the causing the two full bags to shrink down and floating into Bloom's hand.

"Well if you're sure you might want to say goodbye to any friends before we go." Bloom sighed at this as she pocketed the shrunken down bags, "Nope."

Stella once again found herself picking up on the tone of the redhead and decided not to push, for now.

A/N This is a none erotic reboot of the fic Wint To Succubus, please review and any and all suggestions will be greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom looked out from the top of a large hill, taking note of the almost fairy tale like landscape and structures, a castle like building standing tall that sat near a lake that surrounded the forest. She looked up in the sky noticing the faint glow of a second sun in the sky.

 _'I really am on another world then.'_ She thought to herself for a moment before she followed Stella in silence, descending the hill where they had took in the glorious view of Alfea. The journey was surprisingly short even for the short distance.

They stood before Alfea's gate as the prospecting students gathered. If what Stella had told her was true; and considering that all the signs pointed to yes; they had crossed the universe, after originating from different worlds.

Standing in the courtyard with a clipboard was a middle-aged brown haired woman tilting her glasses every so often as she perused her list, while as a nervous girl around their age looked at her timidly.

"Oh, here it is, now run along." The sight of this made Bloom turn to Stella; unsure how this was going to work since she hadn't been enrolled, before she could even ask how the blonde was going to get around this the lady spoke up at the sight of her.

"Oh Princess Stella I see you returned I hope you're not going to repeat your freshman year again." She rolled her eyes as she said this before noticing Bloom, "And who might this be?"

"Her name's Bloom err..." Stella looked to Bloom.

"Peters. Bloom Peters." Bloom admitted, looking away from the woman as she began to peruse her list. Her answer confirmed what they already knew.

"I see no Bloom Peters on my list."

"No but trust me you're going to want her enrolled." Stella chirped.

"Oh? And why's that?" The woman pushed. "She's from Earth." The blonde replied confidently, the woman did a double take, her gaze landing on Bloom, for once noting the girl's beauty, though vaguely hidden by her choice of attire.

 _'Hmm a low level allure...is it possible?'_ She internally mused. She gave Bloom a stern look as she knew just what that could mean.

"Earth? There hasn't been magic on earth for centuries." She gave Bloom an accusing look for a moment, the redhead looked away. "Very well you both will come with me to see Headmistress Faragonda."

Bloom cursed her luck. Not even her first day and already she was going to the principle or well headmistress, this did not sound good. A few minutes later the woman led the two of them into the headmistress' office never taking her eyes off Bloom.

Sitting at her desk an elderly woman in her fifties at best, was finishing up some paperwork as she looked up and see her visitors.

"Ms Griselda, what seems to be the problem?" Faragonda asked noticing the two girls following her, her eyes fell on Bloom noticing the same pull that Griselda had.

"Miss Faragonda, Princess Stella claims that this girl," She gave Bloom a stern look, "Is from Earth." Faragonda looked at the two of them for a moment before asking Stella,

"That's a big claim, Earth hasn't had any magic in centuries you wouldn't mind if you say that under the influence of a truth spell would you?" Faragonda asked the blonde fairy.

"Alright." Stella answered as Faragonda cast a truth spell on her,

"Now is she really from earth?"

"Yep, she helped me fight an ogre and some ghouls when I met her." Stella explained.

Faragonda then proceeded to lift the spell from the blonde and turned her attention to the redhead in question, recasting the spell upon her.

"Now, Bloom was it."

"Yes." Bloom answered _'Okay now that was scary...I didn't mean to say that.'_ She internally gasped, not liking the lack of control she possessed over her own actions.

"Are you from Earth?"

"Yes." Once again the answer came without effort or control. A puzzled expression set upon Faragonda's face, she relieved Bloom of the spell.

"This is quite astounding. Magic is practically none existent on Earth...Miss Bloom I would like to offer you a place at Alfea." The elder fairy ignored the scoffing Griselda.

"Ahhh thanks." Bloom said a bit shaken by what had just happened and close to ignore it.

"Oh, before I forget Princess Veranda gave me this," Stella announced as she summoned a letter and handed it to Faragonda. The headmistress opened it and read what was on the letter before glancing back up at them.

"Well seeing how Veranda isn't coming to Alfea Bloom can have her room now run on you two." She dismissed the two girls. Stella nodded and pulled Bloom with her. After the two of them left the room Griselda turned to her old collage her look hardened,

"Miss Faragonda did you notice it?" Faragonda nodded,

"I did and I choose to ignore it."

Griselda rose her voice in protest, "You can't be serious you're letting her run around in a school of teenage fairies? What if she starts feeding on the students?!" Faragonda sighed at this.

"I understand your concern don't worry I have it taken care of, but if you had taken a closer look at her you'd see that she is obviously a hybrid, she's from earth and I'm willing to wager is half fairy."

"Of course she isn't a full one; her allure would be far more potent than it is. But that isn't a point, she will need to feed and these girls are going to be pumping out a lot of hormones. It won't be long before she starts feeding." Griselda argued.

"If she feeds we'll know, all you have to do is look into the girls' aura...I'll let the faculty know to keep an eye out for signs and if anything emerges I will act upon it, but for now I see no reason too." Faragonda replied as she returned to her paperwork.

…

Stella led Bloom through the school, taking her straight to the wings housing their dormitories. Stella stopped as she looked at the list on one of the doors.

"Here it is, hey look, Bloom we're sharing the same dorm." Stella opened the door, leading the way, Bloom swiftly followed, nervously looking round taking in the room's interior. There didn't seem to be any sign that anyone else had been here.

"I guess we're the first ones here." Bloom stated as she saw Stella entered into the room that had her name on it. Bloom stopped as she saw her name on one of the doors along with another girl's name; Flora.

A tanned skin girl with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair, blonde within her bangs attired in a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia coloured faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia coloured platform sandals, stood within her new room. She placed another plant on the windowsill internally hoping that her new roommate wouldn't mind the...natural look she ha given the room.

The door opened and Flora glanced over her shoulder, slightly startled by the sound of the door opening. The redhead in her doorway seemed hesitant at seeing her.

"You must be Veranda." Flora greeted with a warm smile as she approached the new arrival, extending her hand.

"I-It's Bloom actually." She corrected, refusing to look at Flora as she hesitantly shook Flora's hand, avoiding eye contact.

Flora have her an confused look at this.

"Bloom?" She questioned the redhead, who continued to refuse to look at her but could still tell there was hints of suspicion. "Wait, then where is Veranda?" Bloom didn't meet her eyes and answered.

"Veranda decided not to enrol."

"Oh," Flora acknowledged before she took another look at her new roommate.

"Well…I'm Flora, I'm from Linphea and I guess I'm your new roommate." She gave her another warm smile as Bloom turned to her.

"I-I'm Bloom, I'm from Earth." Bloom answered softly to the honey haired girl.

"Did I just hear that right?" A new voice asked causing the two of them to turn around being greeted by a girl with magenta coloured asymmetrical body cut hair, teal eyes wearing a soft purple and lime green vest, soft purple cropped pants and similar coloured boots. "You're from Earth? Amazing Earth's been slowly losing its magic over the centuries, you might just be the last magic user from Earth." She looked over Bloom, " I'm Techna of Zenith."

The redhead only briefly looked at her before looking away, "Bloom." Bloom said her name softly before the dorm door opened up with a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes in pig tails baggy jeans a red, one strapped, top walked in with her bags.

"So you're all my new roomies?" She asked placing her bag down. Stella chose that time to walk out of her room, "Yep are my name's Stella, Princess of Solaria." She was really peppy.

"Musa, Princess of Melody." The pigtailed girl nodded.

"Say why don't we head to Magix and finish introductions over some pizza?" Stella proposed in her usual peppy tone.

"Oh right Bloom this would be your first time in a Magical City." Musa placed her bag down as she moved to question this;

"What are you talking about?" Stella walked to her fellow Princess, waving her hand.

"I'll fill you in when we get to Magix."

…

An hour later the girls were in Magix.

Stella had covered Bloom's eyes wanting this to be a surprise.

"Here we are Bloom what do you think?" Stella removed her hands and for a moment Bloom had a hopeful expression of awe at what she could see. Everything was much more advanced, like some form of sci-fi futuristic city, flying cars, that was something she hadn't expected, but nothing was what she had expected. Sure it didn't look like home but it didn't look like her fantasy books either, there were no unicorns, few trees, aside from the casual use of magic there was nothing magical about it. Bloom's shoulders slumped, she turned her face away from her friend's; off to the side under the guise of looking around, as she put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"It's great." Her voice was weak as she tried to conceal her disappoint.

The girls seemed to partially share expressions a mixture of concern and disgruntled as Bloom continued to 'look around' her voice alerting each of them to something been up.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked.

"I'm fine." Came the response, her voice back to its original ton but still her shoulders were slumped and she was looking around.

"What were you expecting?" Flora asked.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Bloom asked, finally turning to face her roommates.

"Sure." Stella answered as she led the girls to the pizza place. As they did Flora walked up to Stella turning back to Bloom who seemed to just follow them she whispered asked the blonde Princess,

"Is something bothering her?" Flora asked concerned about the redhead. Stella whispered back to her answering,

"I don't know, before she didn't say good bye to her parents and she dodged the question about her friends." Stella admitted. Flora turned back, looking on silently at Bloom, noticing how she seemed to just look slightly down with her hoodie up to hide her face.

It didn't take long to reach the small restaurant and claim a large table, though it did take a while to decide on the collected topping of the pizza, Flora noted how Bloom refused to participate in the debate.

"So Bloom, was it like growing up on Earth?" Musa asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah what's it like on Earth?" Flora asked.

"It was okay...nothing like this place." Bloom answered as she tried a meaty slice of the half vegetarian, half meat feast pizza.

"Come on, what was it like? Details girl." Stella pressed with an enthusiastic tone.

"I still find it hard to believe magic still exists on Earth." Techna muttered.

Bloom gave no answer. But Flora did note how her shoulders tensed.

"So did you have any friends?" Musa questioned taking a vegetarian slice. Bloom looked away her body tensed,

"I preferred to spend my time alone with my thoughts." Bloom replied, it wasn't totally a lie.

For the next few minutes the girls talked a bit about their own planets and private lives while Bloom just sat there in licence, listening, not commenting on anything.

"Bloom you've been awfully quiet this whole time." Stella's voice sounded, directed at her, Bloom glanced up at the girls.

"I don't have much to tell." She stated. A moment passed before Techna spoke up,

"Hey I just remembered, I have some credit on my call card, if you want to call your family it might be the only way you can, given the difference in technology advancement and all." Bloom tensed back up and looked away at this.

"That's okay."

"What about your parents?" Techna asked causing Bloom to tense up further.

"No, it's fine."

"Come on…"

"It's fine!"

"Why…?" Techna began, the other girls holding an expression of confusion upon their faces. Bloom rose to her feet abruptly.

"I need some air." Bloom stated as she turned and headed out the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom groaned as she tried to push herself upright, wincing as pain shot through her arms and up her back. Bandages covered every inch of her right arm, reaching up to her shoulder. The left arm wasn't much better, bandages reaching up from her wrist to her elbow. Her lower back twitched with pain with the slightest movement with sharp burning sensations, bandages wrapped around her waist up to just below her chest.

"You're awake." Bloom winced as she craned her to neck to see the Alfea nurse glancing down at her clipboard. "You know usually the school year actually starts before I start getting visitors." She wrote down a few notes, more than slightly concerned by the injuries the girl had managed to receive.

"You had gashes over your arms and legs, a burn over your right shoulder and lower back, what did you do pick a fight with a dragon?" The nurse questioned.

Bloom's eyes widened as the memories slowly began to flood back to the front of her mind. "Not exactly..."

Flashback…

After she excused herself Bloom walked down the streets with no real destination in mind, the cool night air caressing her, trailing through her fiery locks and sending light chills down her spine; goose bumps erupting over her skin. She thought back to her new roommates. They were friendly, kinda like in those movies she saw by herself. Yet when they asked about Earth, and her parents, Bloom shook her head. Her parents probably hadn't even noticed she was gone. Actually it might be weeks or even months before they notice her missing.

She stopped for a moment as she looked around herself. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't paid attention where she was walking and now she had no idea where she was.

"Great now I'm lost..." She muttered under her breath. She turned around, hoping to retrace her steps before she heard muttering in a nearby alleyway.

"I'm telling you I saw the princess and that other girl, she was with a bunch of other students and..." Bloom peered round the corner, into the alleyway, to see the same ogre from before talking to someone, but she couldn't quite make out whom.

"You mean the girl, who just happened, to show up and wipe the floor with you? I'm starting to think you just made the whole thing up." Another voice spat, this one sounded feminine yet it was more forceful and spiteful, causing the Ogre to cower in fear.

"No, no your wickednesses, I'm telling the truth she had a strange smell magical powers and everything... Please believe me."

Before Bloom could hear anything else or leave pain shot through her as she felt a powerful blast strike her from behind, shooting her forward, she struck the ground hard, skidding along the rough terrain and lightly ripping at the fabric of her clothes.

"Look what I found sisters." Bloom struggled to push herself up, groaning, her vision filled with three older girls looking down at her.

"Oh it looks like someone got a little lost," The brunette chuckled as she walked up to her clone of herself, the clone vanishing from existence.

"That's the girl from before I was talking about your wickedness." The ogre hastily said as the Silver haired one turned to look her dead straight in the eyes.

"Really?" She stated unconvinced.

"Look I don't want any trouble..." Bloom stammered, trying to slide back from the three girls, only to be stopped by the purple haired one.

"Well you've found it pixie." The silvered haired one stepped closer to Bloom, the redhead feeling her heart start to pound in her chest, panic shooting through her veins, instinctively she raised her hand to shield herself from an oncoming blow, a small stream of magic erupting from her palm only to fall onto the ground.

"What was that supposed to be?" The girl laughed.

"M-magic." Bloom answered weakly. The girls laughed together at her answer.

"That's not magic this is magic.." The platinum haired girl raised her hand, her palm facing Bloom, a blast of white erupted from it, unleashing a blizzard of snow and ice at her.

End flashback…

After that it gets all hazy..." Bloom finished as the nurse wrote down the events she described.  
The door opened, Bloom's head whipping round startled, her eyes filling with surprise as Flora walked into the room, holding a can in hand.

"Oh, you're finally awake! We were so worried about you." Flora stated with a sigh of relief as she rushed to Bloom's bedside.

The redhead looked at the honey haired girl a bit surprised by this. "Oh I almost forgot your friends came and dropped you off, your friend's been hear waiting for you to wake up." Bloom looked at the tan girl for a moment before looking away not sure how to feel about this. Flora handed her the canned water with a smile.

"Here you must be thirsty." Bloom hesitated for a moment but expected the drink as she spoke with a low, small voice, almost a whisper.

"Thanks." The nurse wrote down a bit about this wondering if the girl had issues with social interactions, though she'd need more signs before she could make any form of action.

"Well Miss Flora I'm afraid she'll have to say here few the next few days while she recovers." Flora nodded before turning away to Bloom and asking, "Would it be ok if I spend the night here? I would like to keep Bloom company?"

"Sure…" Bloom muttered, her gaze falling on her lap as she lightly scrunched the hem of her blanket.

"So how are you feeling?" Flora asked as she placed her hand atop her roommate's in an effort to comfort her.

"Fine…a little sore." Bloom admitted begrudgingly, her shoulders going tense as she felt Flora's hands land atop her own. "And tired." She added, hoping her roommate would let go of her hands.

"Yeah you've had a rough night, you should get some rest." Flora let go of her hand much to Bloom's relief, allowing the redhead to lie back down, turning her back on Flora, though making a point to stay awake until she heard Flora's own soft breathing around midnight before she allowed the blanket of sleep to settle over her.

Within a few minutes of sleep overcoming Flora the tanned girl started to moan softy to herself as her innocent dreams started to warp and change in her mind.

Within her dream Flora watched as the field of summer flowers faded, warped and were absorbed into the atoms of her dream before her dorm room formed around her, finding herself atop her bed. The sound of a door opening caught her attention as she turned to see Bloom walk in her body bound by a fluffy scarlet robe. A seductive smile at home on Bloom's face as she approached the bed, a seductive sway to her hips, shrugging her shoulders the robe fell from her, pooling at her dainty bare feet.

Flora blushed at the sight her eyes analysing every inch of Bloom and her perfect form. She felt a little jealous at how perfect she was for her age but also a bit turned on. She didn't know why, yes Bloom was beautiful…really beautiful but…she was straight…wasn't she? She didn't have much time to talk as Bloom quickly closed in on her, crawling onto the bed on all fours, her voluptuous breasts dangling beneath her.

Flora leaned back as her roommate moved closer, her gaze fell shocked to find herself naked, she moved her hands to protect her modesty, one arm across her breasts while the other fell between her legs.

She felt a warm hand on her knee, Flora flinched, leaning back further only to fall onto her back. Bloom crawled atop of her. Flora's eyes widened as she felt the red heads knees graze her pussy as the heat of her loins grew as Bloom crawled onto her, hands on either side of her shoulders. She met her gaze Bloom's eyes were dull, void of pupils, deep pits of teal void with a purple hue, beckoning her.

Bloom lowered her, she kissed the nape of Flora's neck, sparks of pleasure shot through the nature fairy, her clit throbbing.

"Bl-Bloom…pl-ease…I-I…ah…mmm not g-g…" Flora's words were absorbed by shriek like moan as Bloom lightly bit her sensitive neck, nipping it.

Bloom bit harder, eliciting higher pitched shrieks from her roommate, starting to suck harshly, her roommate's back arching as Bloom left her a hickey on the soft flesh of her neck before dragging her tongue along Flora's neck from the nape upwards, circling, teasing the hickey when she reached it before she licks Flora's chin. A hand moving, grabbing hold of Flora's right breast roughly squeezing as her fingers closed around her pointed nipple, pinching it.

Bloom leaned in and whispered into her roommate's ear with a soft seductive tone, "You know you want this." She licked her earlobe as Flora's mind went a mile a minute. She didn't know what was going on nor did she know what she wanted.

"W-wait... Thi... Hmph," Flora was silenced by Bloom capturing her lips with her own and kissing her deeply, eliciting a cute startled squeak from the nature fairy, as her hot tongue invaded her mouth as Bloom's other hand moved down to her leg , gliding over it and down the inside where her leg reached her centre, Flora opening her legs on instinct, her clit burning with desire.

Bloom slid her fingers over Flora's clit, eliciting another muffled cry as Bloom fed on the waves of pleasure. Slowly Flora hesitantly returned the kiss, her tongue joining with Blooms in their passionate dance as she wrestled for dominance. Bloom pulled back before placing multiple kisses along her jawline, Flora moaning.

Bloom slid her middle finger inside Flora's hot, wet pussy, soaking it in her sticky juices, Flora gasping, her back arching and hips lifting as she mashed her breasts against Bloom's, desperate for release. A second finger entered Flora, the honey haired girl crying out in pleasure, Bloom nipped her clit.

"O-Oh!" Flora cried, Bloom slid down, taking Flora's nipple into her mouth she bit down harshly, eliciting a pained yet euphoric scream from her roommate as her cunt started to flex, tightening around Bloom's fingers, quivering as she neared her orgasm.

Just as she felt herself nearing her high Bloom seemed to pull back, causing her to whimper. Bloom then surprised her as she moved down, leaving a trail of kisses, down the length of Flora's breasts, along the centre of her stomach until she reached her throbbing pussy and licked her clit, tongue tasting and relishing in Flora's love juice. Flora almost instinctively wrapping her legs around Bloom and thrusting her hips up.

"Bloom, please…don't s-stop." Flora begged the red head as she pushed her hands over her long flowing red locks and pushed her hips into Bloom's face. Bloom picked up the pace almost purring at this as her tongue probed into her, her hands roughly gripping Flora's ass for better leverage, holding her up.

Bloom's nipped Flora's clit with her teeth, driving her over the edge, feeling the orgasm coming in full.

"B-bloom!" Flora screamed the redhead's name before her body went limp as it was rocked with an orgasm unlike any she had felt before, her pussy drooling over the sheets. As she laid there in her afterglow Bloom wondered over her kissing her; with her cum soaked lips. Flora looked on as Bloom wore her seductive smile and she caught something out the corner of her eye. A long, whip like tail; seeming to come from her behind curling in the air.

Flora awoke with a sudden jolt to see the nurse looking at Bloom who slowly woke up with a blush adorning her cheeks, the nurse's expression one of amazement.

"Well by the Dragon, it seems you've made a full recovery…in just one night..." She was a beyond baffled by this, making a note to inform Faragonda about this girl, if this was accidental magic it was beyond more she'd ever seen before…she should run some blood or mana tests. While Flora noticed something else. Her panties were wet drenched in her wetness, and no doubt there was a bit of a puddle on the leather cushion of the chair was seated on.

"This really is incredible…" The nurse muttered, attracting the attention of both girls. "Well if you two hurry you can still get some breakfast but before you go I'd like to take a blood sample and scan your mana to be safe." She explained as she unbound the wounds.

"Oh…okay…" Bloom muttered as her woundless skin was revealed, blood was taken and a quick a spell was cast and she and Flora were on their way to the dining hall for breakfast, Flora walking awkwardly beside her roommate.

The nurse looked over the spell results, placing the blood aside for later testing at the tests wondering if this was right.

"This doesn't look right..." She put down the pad as she got up. "I wonder does Faragonda know she's half succubus?" The nurse thought about it for a moment and decided to brush it aside, she'd run the blood test to be sure but these mana readings indicated she was either a partial succubi or a member of the demonic family.


End file.
